The ordinary masking procedure for a vehicle to be painted is to "paper mask" and/or plastic wrap the areas not to be painted. Clearly, time allows only a limited area adjacent the damaged area to be covered or wrapped. However, the vehicle has usually accumulated a considerable dust film (if not being dirty outright) by the time the paint job (spray paint) is to be undertaken. This accumulation of dirt on the vehicle is invariably disturbed during the paint job and can settle on the wet paint causing a slight pebbly appearance which can be thoroughly objectionable to the fastidious customer. This problem arises even in the instance of a freshly washed car.
The primary object of the present invention is to overcome the problem by spraying (e.g. airless spray) the entire vehicle body with a non-volatile, non-toxic, water-soluble, non-bleeding solution including glycerin and a non-drying gum which not only protects against overspraying, but effectively traps any dust on the vehicle, especially that which may deposit as fallout from within the shop while the job is being done. A related object of the invention is to include a detergent in the masking solution so that when the paint job is finished the masking solution will convert to a suds during a wash; if by accident some solution is sprayed on the damaged part to be painted, it can be easily removed with a damp cloth.
The solution is effective when applied to almost any surface-cured paint, glass, vinyl, rubber, plastic or chrome and will protect against virtually any lacquer, enamel or urethane overspray.
In an actual test performance at a quality body shop (1/2 protection, 1/2 repair), the total time of preparation by the conventional method required six and one-third hours ($56.70) reduced to one and one-half hours ($13.50) under the present invention. The conventional method included (1) the standard car wash, (2) "prep" time, and (3) clean up. Step (1) is eliminated under the present invention, step (2) required one-half hour instead of two hours, and the clean-up job was reduced from four hours to one hour. Not only is labor time saved under items (1) and (2), the paint job under the present invention requires less watersanding and buffing (clean-up) because there is little or no dirt to be removed from the finished coat. In fact, the savings in time is so considerable that the body shop can represent to the customer that wheel wells, door jambs and engine components will be masked at no extra charge. Moreover, the interior of the spray booth can be masked.
In a second test (3/4 protection, 1/4 repair), the time factors were 4.75 hours (conventional) compared to 1.5 hours. The related time and materials costs were $68.50 vs. $25.50.